rescue911fandomcom-20200213-history
911 Video Stabbing
Location: Bedford, Indiana Date: July 11th, 1988 Story At 8pm on July 11th, 1988, in Bedford, Indiana, 27-year-old Video 54 owner Troy Sallee was closing his store when a mysterious car pulled in with four strange men. Three of them, 43-year-old Paul Miller, his 19-year-old son, Christopher, and 20-year-old Michael Zeigler, got out and asked him if they can rent videos and he agreed. The fourth one, 24-year-old Paul Miller Jr., stayed behind. Troy walked the others into the store, but suddenly one of them told him, "This is a robbery." They turned off the lights, locked the doors, told Troy to open the cash register, and then took him to the back room. Then they tied his hands behind his back, Zeigler pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the neck, and all three left the store to leave him to die. At 8:15, Troy called 911. Dispatcher Brian Turpin, a close friend of his, took the call. Troy told him that he got stabbed and needed a ambulance immediately. Turpin alerted police and rescue squad to go to the store. Officer Ken Bell and two other officers were the first to arrive. Officer Bell was searching around the area for the suspects. Officer Mike Ragsdale and his partner went to the front of the store, but they couldn't get inside because the door was locked. Turpin called Troy back, who said that he was locked up in the back room. Afterwards, Turpin heard the phone drop. Officer Ragsdale saw Troy come out of the back room with blood all over his neck and then pass out. Officer Ragsdale, who also knew him, thought he had died from the stab wounds. Officer Ragsdale and his partner tried to break open the glass door with their night sticks but were unable to. Officer Bell came back and Officer Ragsdale told him that Troy had passed out from the bleeding, so he used his car to break open the glass door. He went inside and saw that Troy had been slit all over his neck. While Officer Bell put pressure on the wounds, Troy opened his eyes and told him he had to promise to arrest the suspects. Officer Bell asked Troy questions about the suspects, who said that they were four men, Christopher had a gun, Zeigler had a knife, and Paul Jr. stayed behind while the others robbed the store. He then told Officer Bell that the suspects' car was a silver 1978 Chevy. The ambulance arrived and Paramedic Sherry Hanson saw the stab wounds. Detective Paul Anders also arrived, but was shocked when he saw the blood all over the floor. He thought the suspects that had stabbed Troy were very brutal and could've done this to other people too. Officer Bell called Turpin and told him about the suspects, then alerted all police in the state of Indiana. Thirty miles away in Brownstown, Lt. Paul Starr was on routine patrol when the suspects' car pulled into a gas station. He watched them leave with him on their tail. Back at the store, Troy's parents, Bob and Marge, showed up, but were not allowed inside. Hanson would not let go of Troy's neck, and so she alerted surgeons at the hospital about the stab wounds. Troy was put into the ambulance and taken there. Starr was still chasing the suspects. They pulled over in front of a house. They opened their car's back doors while Starr got out of his and told them to stay in theirs and close the doors or he'll shoot them off. He was nervous and thinking if they got out before more officers arrived, they could do to him what they did to Troy. Then more officers arrived and arrested all four. Anders went to Brownstown and investigated the car. He found the gun, knife, and prescription bottles of 28-year-old Angela Gaye Settle from Kentucky, linking three of the suspects to her kidnapping and murder. Plus, two of them had robbed a restaurant two weeks before the stabbing. All four are serving long term sentences at Indiana State Prison. Troy made a full recovery and doesn't want the four suspects to ruin his life again. Category:1988 Category:Indiana Category:Robberies Category:Stabbings Category:Bleeding Category:Crimes